


Holiday Headcanons!

by orphan_account



Series: Descendants Headcanons [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holiday, headcanons, holiday romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Holiday destinations with the Disney Descendants, headcanons! Because I'm jealous of all my friends going on holiday....





	Holiday Headcanons!

Holidays with The Descendants - Headcanons!

Evie: Milan, Italy

Get ready for a week of shopping, shopping, shopping! Milan, being the fashion capital of Italy, is the perfect place for you and Evie to while your days away shopping, drinking in gorgeous architecture and dining in fancy restaurants. Plus, with a few days at luxury spas, it’s a wondrous week spent relaxing and soaking in the company of your girlfriend Evie, which is the biggest luxury of them all.

Ben: Paris, France

Ben, being ever the romantic, would definitely spend your first holiday in the ‘City of Love’. While days are spent admiring the landmarks, shopping in luxury boutiques and indulging in French bakeries - the evenings are spent dining in candle-lit restaurants and kissing under the lights of Paris. The best part of the holiday however? Definitely the boat ride down the Seine, where you both are able to drink in each other’s company as much as the city sights around you.

Carlos: London, The United Kingdom

Quirky Carlos gravitates to the city of London. Being the city that his mother would tell stories of in his youth, he is keen to explore it. Taking you on a tour of London’s many museums, followed by shopping in Carnaby Street and Oxford Street and a picnic lunch in one of the city’s many parks - you are both keen to see all of the city. Of course, which you are both able to do from your turn on the London Eye, where you shared the best part of the holiday: a kiss over the London sunset.

Uma: Zanzibar, Tanzania 

Sun, sea, sand and more is what you find on your fortnight adventure to Zanzibar with Uma! From snorkeling in bright blue waters, to beach-side cocktails and a hotel room with an ocean view, you are never far from the water - just as Uma likes it. It’s not all about relaxation though - with days tiring yourselves out from exploring an Island Prison home to tortoises, to exploring ancient Persian baths and bustling street markets. You and Uma will do it all; sharing more than a few underwater kisses. 

Gil: Munich, Germany 

A trip to the Christmas markets in Munich with Gil is all that you need to get you in the holiday spirit! From sampling authentic German beer, to indulging in gingerbread, chocolate and other Christmas treats. Of course, half of the fun is trying to buy each other gifts without the other noticing. But if you do notice, all that is let on is a small smile and averting of the eyes. However, the best part of the holiday by far is the kisses under the numerous sprigs of mistletoe, which you’re obliged to share… right? 

Harry: St Lucia, The Caribbean Islands

Don’t bother taking this pirate on holiday if it’s away from the open ocean. Thankfully, St Lucia is the perfect place to spend your holiday. From scuba diving and rum tasting to spending the day on volcanic beaches - there isn’t a day that goes by that you are bored. While it does take some persuasion, Harry is very happy to hike the island trails to dramatic waterfalls and tropical pools that you delight to swim in. As you know, every moment shared with this pirate is an adventure in and of itself.

Jay: Marrakesh, Morocco 

You spend your holiday with Jay exploring the vast markets and all the trinkets within them. The winding streets make every day different, from elaborate rugs and lamps to vibrant spices that tickle the senses. Every picture by the stunning architecture are full of smiles - especially in front of the splendid Medina and the smiles only widen upon seeing the variety of street performers, From fire eaters and belly dancers to ornate gardens - you and Jay see it all. Definitely a holiday of a lifetime. 

Mal: Tokyo, Japan

From picnics in public gardens, to exploring the various fashion districts of Tokyo, Mal and yourself are on a holiday of discovery. In the city blended in both the past and modernity, you both are enchanted by the Sakura trees; as well as happily filling your tummies on ramen and sushi. While your favourite part of the holiday is the hot springs spa, Mal will always fondly think back to your kiss on the ever hectic Shibuya crossing - taking that time for yourselves while the world rushed on by.


End file.
